50 ways to kill Gisborne
by RHHP Freak
Summary: Just a bunch of ideas, about how to kill Gisborne or make him commit suicide . This fic ignores everything, that has happened in season 3. Please R & R!


**This is just some silly ideas, about how to kill Gisborne. These ideas involve both a living Marian, and a dead Marian. At the same time, there will be things from the present (like guns). Hope you will enjoy.**

_50 ways to kill Gisborne_

1. Tickle him with a feather until he goes mad and kills himself.

2. Make him run through Nottingham, naked. Make the Sheriff laugh at him until he goes into hiding. Death will come eventually.

3. Tie him to a tree and make Robin go there.

4. Lock him, Robin and the rest of the outlaws in a room with no way of escaping. Come back an hour later.

5. Lock him and Marian in a closet, both naked. She'll kill him, if he tries something.

6. Make Much believe Robin's dead, give him a gun and go into hiding.

7. Lower him into a vat filled with Djaq's acid. Come back later and pick up the leftovers… if there is any.

8. Simple and effective: Poison him!

9. Make him watch all episodes of Robin Hood with Robin x Marian. Give him a spoon and watch him kill himself slowly by digging his heart out.

10. Make Much sing to him. He will go mad, and eventually die because of brain damages.

11. Glue him to the ceiling and add water.

12. Make Robin sing "she chose me, she chose me" before he kills him.

13. Make him jump from a cliff.

14. Stab him like he stabbed Robin, and make sure he takes a fever. Leave him in the desert.

15. Lure him down into a mine. Use the black powder and run away.

16. Blind him and help him onto a roof. Push him down.

17. Make a peasant kick him in the balls a month or so, then kill him.

18. Sign him up to the Foreign Legion. That will not kill him, but he will be out of the way.

19. Call for a medium to make sure Marian's ghost will haunt him. He will kill himself.

20. Keep calling him Gizzy Gizzy, and watch him go mad before you call for Robin.

21. Send him to the moon. Oh I'm sorry, did we forget the oxygen?

22. Send him back to the Holy Land. Without clothes, water and food. See for how long he survives. Earn some money the same time by betting with all your friends, about how long he survives.

23. Strangle him with a scarf.

24. Tell Hitler he is a Jude.

25. Keep playing the part where Marian hits him by the altar. Sooner or later he will notice the knife in his hand.

26. Blind him and make him strip, and make sure the entire council of nobles, plus Prince John is there. Run after him when he drowns himself in Locksley Lake!

27. Make sure his pants keep falling down, when he walks. He will die of the shame.

28. Make him smoke tons of cigarettes. He will die, although it might take some time.

29. Make water drip on his forehead. Eventually he will go mad and kill himself.

30. Turn him into a fish and leave him on the ground.

31. Turn him into a pheasant just when the hunting season has begun.

32. Make Lardner shit on him. He will die of the smell.

33. Make Seth shoot him with the little bow.

34. Make the most boring teacher you know talk with him. He will die of boredness.

35. Starve one of the vampires from Twilight and lock he/she and Gisborne in a room.

36. Make him look at the naked Sheriff. He will kill himself.

37. Make him apologies to Robin for everything he has done. He will die instantly!

38. Turn him into a vampire and call for Buffy.

39. Burn him on the stake.

40. Throw rocks on him constantly, until he begs for mercy. He will die of his wounded pride.

41. Blow him up with black powder.

42. Sign him up for the Death Eaters. They will find out he's muggleborn.

43. Bury him under a pile of books!

44. Make very woman in Nottingham fall in love with him, and give them knives. They will be pissed off, when they realises that he only loves Marian.

45. Take away his title, his land, his money etc. He will throw himself in front of a mad pig (Since they didn't have trains in the twelfth century).

46. Drive him insane, give him a gun, and tell him it's a camera, and make him take pictures of himself.

47. Wait till King Richard returns, and watch him hang.

48. Make a staring contest, and hold his eyes open long enough till there tears in them. When he realises, he will die.

49. Scream into his ears until he's deaf, and then yell to the crowd: "he has tickets for Michael Jackson's funeral!" Run away, quickly.

50. Keep sticking him with a needle, until he's so full of holes that he can't drink, without running flowing out of him. Wait a few days. (Cruel, I know it.)

**If anybody has any suggestions, I will happily extend this. **

**I did not write this to make fun of anyone (except Gisborne).**


End file.
